1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable beverage container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable beverage coolers and dispensers are well-known in the related art. These beverage coolers generally have an insulation capability, as well as being easy to hold and easy to drink from. There are also many cup holders and bases that are used with beverage coolers. These are also described in the related art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,461 issued to Holzwarth et al., outlines a holder for cups and more particularly to a one-piece nestable holder for disposable flexible walled cups, generally made of paper, which are commonly used in the dispensing of potable liquids, ice cream and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,795 issued to D""Ercoli, outlines thin-walled, plastic cups or containers of the expendable kind for receiving hot or cold beverages, food and the like, and providing a reusable supporting holder for the cups or containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,023 issued to Jeff, relates to an insulated mug with a detachable flexible retainer that can function as both an insulated holder of a beverage can and as a normal drinking vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,415 issued to Lombness, outlines a holder for keeping a can or bottle beverage container cold. The holder includes a cup-shaped base of an inside diameter sufficient to accommodate the outside diameter of the beverage container. A cylindrical upper portion is provided, having both ends open, one end being snap connectable to the base, and an inside diameter which matches the outside diameter of the beverage container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,159 issued to Stokes, outlines an apparatus for chilling the contents of a beverage container, and for dispensing these contents through a faucet formed integrally to the apparatus. A further feature of the apparatus is that the beverage container is opened and fastened to the apparatus, so that the beverage can be dispensed upon demand by operating the faucet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,496 issued to Stokes, also outlines an apparatus for chilling the contents of a beverage container, and for dispensing the contents through a faucet formed integrally to the apparatus. A further feature of the apparatus is that the beverage container is opened and fastened to the apparatus, so that the beverage can be dispensed upon demand by operating the faucet. Alternatively, the beverage container is supported by the apparatus so as to be easily and repeatedly removed from, and returned to the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,353 issued to Ward et al., outlines the use of a drinking cup device which includes a drinking cup having an open top and a base. A storage portion may be connected and disconnected from the base of the cup portion. A cylindrical shoulder on the cup portion base mates with an open top on the storage portion. A removable lid has an upper side and a lower side. The upper side of the lid receives either the cup portion base or the storage portion.
Although each of the outlined patents describe a useful invention, the invention outlined in U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,496 issued to Stokes, is particularly useful. However, the beverage container is always used with the cooling shroud, which can be cumbersome and bulky. What would be valuable, would be if the beverage container from the Stokes patent, could be used separately from the cooling shroud, as a separate portable beverage container apart from the cooling shroud.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus an improved portable beverage cooler and dispenser solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The invention is a portable beverage container that has a body defining a receptacle therein for containing a generally cylindrical cup liner and liquid that can be set inside of the body of the container to hold liquids and the like. The body has a handle for easy grasping and also has a plurality of holes on the bottom perimeter that correspond to raised air passage channels formed between the outside of the generally cylindrical cup liner and the inner wall of the body for increased air flow around the generally cylindrical cup liner. The generally cylindrical cup liner has threads protruding from the top of the cylindrical cup liner to accommodate the inner threading of a top cover that can be twisted onto and off of the top of the cylindrical cup liner. There is a fitted snap-on bottom cap for the bottom of the body and as well as a twist-on cap that can form a vacuum seal on the bottom of the body. There is also a combination bottom cap that has both the features of a twist-on cap and a snap-on cap for an additional embodiment.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an portable beverage container used in the Stokes patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,496).
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable beverage container used in the Stokes patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,496) that can be modified to work as a stand-alone portable beverage container separate from the cooling shroud described in the Stokes patent.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a portable beverage container used in the Stokes patent that protects the drainage holes in the container from accumulating debris while being washed in a dishwasher.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a beverage container used in the Stokes patent that has improved cold or warm air circulation within the portable beverage container.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.